


Giving In

by Viridian5



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Canon - Anime, Drama, First Time, Florist Assassins, Humor, Less Dysfunctional Than Usual, M/M, Smut, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: Yoji takes a chance on Aya, and Aya takes him up on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A few spoilers for “Mission 2: Fort Lauren -- The Awakened Runaway,” “Mission 7: Entfuhren -- The Memories Return,” “Mission 9: Schreient -- Hopes,” Aya’s past, and some of Yoji’s.
> 
> I’ve been working on this story since the beginning of 2015. My original idea is that it would be a short PWP but it grew some plot and a lot more smut. Then it looked like it would take in the ups and downs (and downs) of their relationship during Kapitel because it’s _Weiß Kreuz_ so everything is terrible, but that’s a massive undertaking and recent events in the U.S. make me want to this end this fic on a happy, hopeful note. Maybe the rest of it will come out in a different fic someday. 
> 
> Many people have seen parts of this fic and made suggestions over the course of me writing it. I’d like to thank Rosaleendhu, Esinde Nayrall, Bardsley, and Marasmine for that.

Knowing that his fidgeting through a post-mission briefing would upset and distract Omi, Yoji tried not to but found it difficult when he had better things to do that he wanted to get to as soon as possible and being this hard and horny made concentrating on anything else difficult. Said better thing--person, actually--leaned against a wall and tried very hard not to look at Yoji at all, not that it would help, not when they had a crackling bond of sexual tension running between them that let them _feel_ each other in the room. But Aya liked to struggle and be stubborn. 

Yoji couldn’t help wondering if that would extend to sex with him too, which might be sexy or annoying depending on how he did it. Still, Aya had made at least one thing easier on Yoji by unfastening his mission coat and leaving it open during the briefing, meaning that Yoji wouldn’t have to contend with all its fiddly fasteners and straps. Since Yoji had his own coat completely off, it meant that when he first pressed up against Aya they’d both feel it more.

Being Aya, he still might turn Yoji down despite how riled up their mission had gotten them and the number of times Yoji had caught Aya staring at his ass in the shop--though he could hardly blame Aya for that; it was a _nice_ ass--but Yoji didn’t think it likely. Not this time.

When Yoji belatedly realized that he had an annoyed Omi staring at him, he asked, “What?”

“Whatever you and Aya-kun have going on right now, please settle it like adults. It’s bad enough that Ken punches people so often,” Omi answered.

“Hey!” Ken said, like he had any excuse.

It took everything Yoji had not to snicker over the opening Omi had given him, and he even managed to say, “Don’t worry, we’ll settle it like _adults_ ,” with a straight face. Although he didn’t look, he could sense Aya rolling his eyes.

Omi sighed then said, “Dismissed.”

“I get first shower,” Ken said.

“Ken-kun, I’m wondering if you deliberately make your kills as messy as possible so you can get the bathroom first.”

“I do not!” Fortunately, Ken and Omi left to continue that conversation elsewhere. Promisingly, Aya stayed in the room.

Grinning, Yoji got off the couch, went right over to Aya, and lightly pinned him to the wall, erection to erection, and although Aya still wouldn’t look at him Aya didn’t fight it. Blushing, breathing hard, Aya murmured, “We’re... terrible people, Kudou.”

“We’re just human,” Yoji replied. “Adrenaline, putting your life on the line but coming out alive, does this to people.” He knew that Aya looked terrifying and _gorgeous_ as he killed people, and from a few looks Aya had sent him tonight Aya thought he looked hot doing the deed too. They’d worked like a team then and again now, with their hips moving together to rub and grind... frottage, sweet torture. “If it makes you feel better, think of this as a team bonding exercise.”

Greatly daring, Yoji set his fingers beneath Aya’s chin to gently move his face toward him, and again Aya let him. He looked very aroused and somewhat scared of it, so Yoji started the kiss off gently and lightly, teasing Aya’s soft lips with his own a bit. He tasted surprisingly sweet. Once warmed up, _Aya_ deepened the kiss and moaned into it a bit, participating and enjoying instead of just passively receiving.

Good. The guy really needed to let off some steam somewhere before he snapped, and who better to do it with? Maybe they could make a habit of this, the thought of which made Yoji smile into the kiss. Not even Yoji wanted to go out looking for love _every_ night.

It also distracted him from wondering about that Schreient woman....

As Aya’s hot fingers slid down the bared small of Yoji’s back to settle on his ass and _grip_ a bit, Yoji bucked and realized that they might both come this way very quickly without getting any further undressed, while he wanted more than that. When he unbuckled Aya’s belt, Aya jumped, which let Yoji get at his fly to unbutton and unzip it. Unfortunately, he found underwear in his way after that. Going commando made things so much easier, but he didn’t let Aya’s prudery get in the way for long and soon had that bad boy free and desperate to get Yoji’s more personalized touches. Aya made some cute sounds when he had someone petting his cock.

“You’re fast,” Aya murmured.

“You’re surprised?”

“...no, not really.”

Yoji _had_ walked right into that one, so he just smiled and unbuckled his own belt while kissing Aya’s neck to keep him feeling involved. He had a particularly sensitive spot near his ear that Yoji took merciless advantage of, enjoying the way it made Aya shiver. He smelled like leather, blood, musk, and sweat, _sharp_ , and it was _good_.

  


* * *

Yoji made it difficult for Aya to think, which might be for the best. If he really thought about what they were doing, he would second- and third-guess it to death and refuse to let it happen. He wanted... he _needed_ this, as pathetic as it might seem.

Yoji spent so much time posing and putting himself on display in the flower shop that it seemed almost rude not to watch, especially since Yoji had a body worth looking at, but Aya hadn’t wanted to get caught at it. Unfortunately, although Yoji played at being lazy and off in his own world, he’d been even more observant than Aya had expected. Also unexpectedly, Yoji hadn’t reacted with disgust at getting eye-fucked by a guy, told Omi or Ken, or teased Aya about it--no jokes about Aya having a pulse after all--just smiled, winked, and never said a word about it. After that, Aya hadn’t exactly become brazen about it--he didn’t do “brazen” in such matters, especially not in public--but let himself look and daydream a bit more than he had, not expecting anything to come of it, which in retrospect had been naïve. As he’d been paying more attention to Yoji, Yoji had apparently used it as reason and cover to pay more attention to him.

Sometimes missions got his blood up, aroused him, something that disgusted him but he couldn’t seem to prevent. He’d become proficient in hiding it from the others, but tonight, while they’d been working together, Yoji had noticed, possibly from feeling something similar himself.

Aya had... enjoyed working together like that, openly for once. He felt ashamed of so many things....

He couldn’t currently concentrate on or feel anything beyond Yoji and what Yoji was doing to him: Yoji’s hands, his mouth (lips, teeth, and tongue), his hot bare skin against Aya’s own in places, his cock, his warm green eyes, the vivid and almost painful pleasure, their combined heat, being _together_. Aya’s emotional attachment to the members of the first Kritiker team he’d been with had left him wrecked after its violent dissolution, but he hadn’t learned from that experience and also become too attached to the members of Crashers, especially Knight, as well, despite knowing that he’d only be with them temporarily, making it hurt more than he expected when he had to leave the team. After that, he hadn’t let anyone get this close to him and told himself he shouldn’t let anything distract him from his focus on making Takatori pay for what he’d done to Aya-chan and their parents anyway. But he hadn’t realized how _cold_ he’d felt, hadn’t given his body more than the bare minimum it needed--food, sleep--to do what he wanted it to do. He drowned out many of his body’s louder demands through strenuous exercise, which also made it easier for him to fall asleep. Self-discipline could be very lonely.

Besides, after years of stringing him along, Kritiker seemed to finally be giving him what he’d joined for. Although he hadn’t been part of the mission objective and Aya had been criticized for attacking him, Takatori Reiji had crossed Aya’s path, and he’d killed Reiji’s son Masafumi not long after that as part of a sanctioned Kritiker mission. Kritiker could throw as many of Reiji’s kin Aya’s way as possible because it seemed fitting that he kill _Reiji’s_ family before taking _him_ down permanently, especially if they were all so monstrous. These days Aya’s family’s revenge felt closer and attainable, so he could let himself be a little more human with Yoji... for a little bit.

Although Aya mostly went on instinct since he didn’t really know what he was doing, Yoji had some obvious expertise in handling men and Aya followed his lead. (Yoji was holding and rubbing their cocks together as he stroked them, which felt wonderful and suggested experience, practice, flexibility, and long coordinated fingers, right? If Aya tried, he’d surely fumble it and become the butt of a bad comedy routine.) Besides, he’d wanted to touch Yoji’s skin, hair, and lips for a long while now. He might be making a fool of himself here, but Yoji drove him to it, murmuring endearments and encouragements and telling him to be as loud as he could since it made sure Yoji knew when he was doing something right and he wanted to do Aya _right_....

Orgasm rolled through Aya like a wave and pulled him under, faster than he would’ve hoped but better than he’d expected given how long it had been since anyone had touched him like this. So, so good.... Yoji must have come at about the same time, since he had stopped moving and was leaning into Aya--forehead to forehead, breathing each other’s air--and the wall as if his legs had turned to jelly too in the aftermath. Neither of them seemed to be willing to disentangle themselves, thankfully.

“ _Fuck_ , that was nice,” Yoji said huskily, the sultry sound of his voice making Aya’s dick twitch.

  


* * *

Afterglow appeared to make Aya mellow and snuggly--snuggly!--to Yoji’s great approval, but they couldn’t get a full snuggling going while up against a hard and unyielding wall, and while the handjob and frottage had been great Yoji, having gotten away with that, now set his sights higher. Having gotten a taste of Aya, he wanted it all, and Aya was willing tonight but who knew how long that would last? He had to strike while the Aya was hot for it.

Using the deeper sex voice he already knew got to Aya, Yoji said, “Come up to my room with me. I’m dying to fuck you. You would look gorgeous in my bed.” And on his cock. While some guys didn’t like going beyond handjobs, blowjobs, and frottage, Yoji really hoped Aya wasn’t one of those. “Let me treat you right.”

Although Aya shivered in reaction, so gratifying, and his pupils had so dilated that his eyes appeared purple-black, he replied in a calm, unruffled voice, because he had his pride, of course, “You can’t already be ready for more.”

“I think we’ll both be ready by the time we’re in there. See, I _can_ make long-term plans.”

Aya’s mouth quirked. “...all right.”

Yes! Yoji managed to restrain himself from doing a dorky victory pose or dance, but it took major fortitude.

They quickly cleaned themselves up with tissues, picked up their gear, and left for the next stage of their sexy night together. Yoji saw Aya realize that the door hadn’t been locked, which meant that Omi or Ken could have walked in on them while they were too involved in each other to notice, and watched as Aya had a moment of worry over it then, thankfully, set it aside. It might come up again later, but so far Aya continued to be on board with continuing their sexy playtime.

They walked swiftly and stealthily, still a team, trying to avoid a shower-fresh Ken ambushing them to “helpfully” let them know the bathroom was free. Ken could be oblivious about a lot of things, but why take the chance?

Though it might be fun taking a shower with Aya, Yoji wanted the two of them to get dirtier first. Plus, he had long wanted to get Aya into his _bed_ and didn’t want to take the chance of Aya losing that loving feeling. “I want to fuck him before he regains his senses” probably wouldn’t sound noble to most people, but Yoji fully intended to make it worth Aya’s while.

“I worry when you start grinning like that,” Aya said softly and, it sounded like, half-seriously.

Yoji opened his bedroom door, put an arm cozily around Aya’s shoulders, and escorted him inside. “This is the kind of evil I think you’ll enjoy.”

  


* * *

Being in Kudou’s bedroom made this really real, and Yoji seemed to have slung an arm on Aya’s shoulders and pulled him close to get him inside and distract him. Despite the deeply cheesy come-ons Yoji seemed to favor for most of his targets, so far he’d managed to handle Aya scarily well. How long had Yoji watched him, how much had Aya unknowingly given away?

That feeling worsened when Yoji let go of Aya to adjust his thermostat to make the room warmer, as if he knew that Aya felt colder easier than he did. Noticing Aya’s reaction, Yoji said, “I’m just making sure you’ll be comfortable enough to take your coat... and everything else... off.” But that failed to comfort Aya since it might mean that Yoji knew what his reaction would be and said this to misdirect him....

  


* * *

Trust Aya to be a person who became _uncomfortable_ when someone did something considerate for him out of knowing his quirks. Then, trying to alleviate Aya’s worry seemed to only make it worse! It probably didn’t help that Aya no doubt wanted to be seen as a stoic badass who didn’t get bothered by something as paltry as temperature, especially not worse than other guys. Yoji needed to distract him from his oncoming over-thinking meltdown.

Pretending he hadn’t noticed Aya’s sudden flash of fear, Yoji tossed off his own coat before coming up to Aya to draw him in close and kiss and stroke him, using everything he’d learned about Aya’s body to immediately make him feel good. After a brief resistance, Aya melted into it and let Yoji push his coat off him, letting it hit the floor with a soft thump from the light armor in it. The sheathed katana Aya set down more carefully on a nearby chair. Aya being so enslaved by passion that he tossed his (sheathed!) katana aside with abandon had been too much to hope for, so Yoji chose to see Aya putting it aside without disengaging from Yoji’s kisses and embrace as a win. Aya’s shirt came off easily, unlike Yoji’s more skintight top and pants, and further mussed his already messy red hair, but he looked good disheveled.

“I find it ironic that the kind of clothing you wear to get laid is preventing it from actually happening,” Aya said softly with a smirk. At least the opportunity to be sadistic had dispelled some of his nervousness.

“ _Now_ you’re funny,” Yoji grumbled as he tried to free himself. “Be helpful instead.”

Aya pushed him down onto his bed, grabbed the waistband of Yoji’s pants, and _yanked_ , which almost ripped Yoji _off_ the bed, not the kind of sexy conditions he wanted to be clutching his sheets and mattress under. Sighing, Aya said, “Hold on tighter this time.”

This time it worked, and afterward Yoji managed to pull his top off himself. Nude, he displayed himself to his best advantage on the bed. Who could refuse all this?

While Aya’s raised eyebrow suggested that _he_ could, the tent his hard, erect cock made in his trousers said otherwise. His cock must have won because he got up on the bed to kiss Yoji, but tentatively, apparently still somewhat uncertain about whether he should be doing this. Aya could have made that crawl toward Yoji so much sexier, put on a real show, if he’d wanted to, but Aya probably didn’t think in those terms. Yoji would be doing the people of the world a favor if he gave Aya some training.

During the kiss, Yoji unzipped Aya’s fly and reached inside his underwear to stroke, which made Aya gasp and open his mouth a little, letting Yoji’s tongue in to caress anything in reach. Having his tongue inside Aya’s hot mouth only increased his need to have his cock inside Aya’s hot ass, but he just kept kissing and stroking for a while, making out, and smiled as Aya began to tremble with need. When Yoji broke the kiss, he set his other hand on the side of Aya’s face, caressing it with his thumb, and said, “Let me take the lead. I’ll take such good care of you.”

“...you haven’t already?” Aya replied, and Yoji took pride in how dazed Aya sounded and looked.

“I could do a lot more.”

“Then yes.”

  


* * *

Yoji’s sudden grin nearly blinded Aya, who didn’t think he’d ever seen Yoji smile like that before. He needed _sex_ to bring that out? In other circumstances, Aya would sneer over Yoji’s priorities.

Suddenly Yoji moved, putting Aya down to lie on his back in the bed as Yoji pulled his trousers and underwear down and off then kissed him deeply, disrupting Aya’s ability to think or snark. Yoji kissed his way down: Aya’s neck and chest, a lick at each of Aya’s nipples, more kisses down his stomach, then lower, lower, with everywhere he’d been kissed or licked feeling more sensitive and a bit colder than the rest of him, making him tremble and writhe. Aya knew where Yoji seemed to be heading but didn’t want to make assumptions.

He also felt that he should be doing more for Yoji. “Yoji, I should--”

“Don’t worry about it. You tell me I’m lazy in the shop; let me do the work right now.” Yoji lightly stroked a finger down the length of Aya’s cock. “Have you ever been fucked before?”

Aya felt an electric tangle of anticipation and fear. “No. But I want to be.”

Yoji licked up and down Aya’s cock in a broad wet stripe before saying, “I want to get you more excited first.”

“I have no problem with that.” He didn’t like how shaky his voice sounded.

“I figured. Getting fucked may feel uncomfortable and a bit painful at first, but relax and give it a chance to get really good. Though you need to tell me if anything gets _too_ painful. I mean it.”

Aya probably wouldn’t but gave the expected “All right” anyway.

After giving Aya a skeptical look, Yoji started licking and sucking Aya’s cock, alternating rough and gentle licks, his mouth so wet and hot. Aya couldn’t help putting his hands in Yoji’s soft blond hair, though he did stop himself from gripping and keeping Yoji’s head in place because it would be rude and Yoji already looked enough like porn on his own. Sometimes Yoji hummed, which made Aya shake and bite his lower lip to try to keep from making ridiculous sounds. Yoji’s stroking moved from Aya’s balls to further and further back, all of it feeling far too good.

It felt weird and burned a little as Yoji pushed something slick and a little cold up into him, but that just added another sensation to the pile. Aya’s body felt _alive_. Yoji touched something inside him that made him yawp from the sudden waves of intense, almost overloading, pleasure it caused, while Yoji’s sucking somehow managed to seem and sound somewhat smug as well as lewd. Aya put his hands over his mouth to keep any further sounds in, which helped smother his moan when Yoji stroked that again. Aya knew about the prostate and what it did but had never experienced it before.

Yoji pulled his head up and let Aya’s hard cock slide down his tongue and out of his mouth, giving the underside special attention with the tip of his tongue during the process, the mere sight of which almost made Aya moan again, before saying, “You want to do something? Let me hear you enjoy this. No chewing up your lip either.”

“Omi shares a wall with you. He’s also trying to sleep so he can get up for school.”

“The walls are actually pretty good, so don’t worry about that or Omi. I’ve tested them.”

“How?”

“You’re thinking too much. I have something for that. C’mon, Aya. Let it all go for a little while. It’ll all still be there when you get back.”

Aya shivered and moaned as Yoji massaged his prostate again, then said, “All right. But if Omi asks me about it tomorrow, I’ll tell him it’s all your fault.”

Grinning, Yoji answered, “I can live with that,” then went back to sucking Aya’s cock and stroking Aya from the inside. Aya could live with _that_.

He felt so wonderful he could barely think. Thankfully. It didn’t take long before he had to gasp, “Yoji, I’m coming,” to give Yoji warning. But Yoji didn’t back off and gave his sweet spot a more emphatic nudge instead, making Aya lose track of everything under the waves of pleasure.

Feeling nicely wrung out, loosened up, and somewhat dazed, Aya moaned as Yoji kissed him and he tasted himself on Yoji’s lips and tongue.

“I’m so hard for you. Ready for me?” Yoji asked, sounding sultry.

“Yeah,” he answered, more breath than voice, aching for Yoji. Not exactly witty repartee, but he doubted Yoji would mind at the moment. Yoji didn’t want to fuck his brain.

If Aya relaxed any further, he’d melt and drip off the bed into a puddle on the floor. Not sexy.

“Just give me a moment to put on some protection.”

“Whatever you need.”

When Yoji started, Aya experienced some discomfort and a bit of a burning at first--Yoji was big--but once Yoji’s cock started rubbing his sweet spot he felt great and even enjoyed the unusual sensation of being filled. It went _deep_. Yoji stopped, perhaps to give Aya a chance to adjust and seemingly to stop himself from going off too soon given the look of concentration on his face. He had his pride.

Aya had Yoji _inside_ him, much more intimate than just being bare skin to bare skin and face to face. He’d never expected to be involved in any of this or feel this connected to someone else.

When Yoji began to move, it all became even better.

  


* * *

It surprised and gratified Yoji to see Aya so _eager_. If he’d known, he would’ve pounced him much sooner. The guy must have been _suffering_.

First Aya had melted in his mouth, now Aya made the most wonderful little sounds through Yoji’s long thrusts. Although Yoji had decided to start off slow, the way Aya kept pushing down to meet him, trying to take him in deeper, and Aya’s gripping hands on his ass urging him on for more and faster made him reconsider. The husky, heartfelt “ _Yoji_ ” Aya gasped out as Yoji sped up decided him. Fuck, Aya felt _good_ , hot and _so_ tight. Looked good too while lost in pleasure like this.

Yoji tasted a bit of blood from Aya’s bitten, swollen lower lip as they kissed, but from how ravenously Aya kissed back he apparently didn’t mind or feel the pain. He moved on to kissing Aya’s neck to give his poor lip a break and get to hear him cry out Yoji’s name or moan in his pleasure.

With all these sensations, sounds, and sights, Yoji couldn’t hold off his orgasm any longer and cried out himself. Aya suddenly clenched around him hard enough--giving Yoji’s climax even more oomph--to make him guess that he’d gotten Aya to come again too. Good, he wanted that.

It seemed that Aya didn’t usually get orgasms.

Lazy with afterglow, still entwined with Aya, Yoji took a smug look at his partner, who looked thoroughly debauched and rather content. Aya _could_ smile. Sleepy and snuggly, Aya looked nearly cute and didn’t seem to mind Yoji winding one of his soft red eartails around his fingers. His pale skin and bright hair made a nice contrast against the deep green of Yoji’s soft, sleek bedsheets, such a pleasing picture.

Meanwhile, Yoji’s cock felt like it had found its home and didn’t want to leave. Maybe he could find ways to turn Aya into a total cockslut, his eager and devoted bottom (though he certainly wouldn’t mind Aya fucking _him_ now and then either). He looked forward to that mission.

But then his cock started to go soft and they were getting stuck together, reality intruding, making it necessary for Yoji to move. He gently pulled out and got some wet wipes out of the top drawer of his night table, handing a packet to Aya, who hid a yawn behind one hand while accepting the packet with the other. Their late-night mission and the sexy workouts Yoji had put him through must have taken their toll.

“You can stay the night, sleep here,” Yoji said. “I wouldn’t feel good sending you out in your condition.” Besides, it’d be nice to have warm company in bed to sleep with without having to flee by a certain time or do a walk of shame afterward.

Aya looked surprised. “I open the shop tomorrow. I’ll need to set an alarm.”

“You know I’m totally capable of sleeping through one.”

“All too well.”

Maybe they could have another go after a nap and Yoji could find ways to make usually conscientious Aya stay in bed instead of going to work. Yoji knew he had talent and skills.

  


* * *

Sex and affection must have made Aya stupid, because Yoji’s ability to ignore an alarm currently sounded cute and endearing instead of the pain in the ass it usually was.

The affection presented even more of a problem than that. He didn’t think Yoji had gotten the same things out of the sex as he had. Aya felt emotional, _open_ , exalted, somewhat wrecked, and connected to Yoji, while for Yoji it had probably just been good sex. Yoji probably expected to get a “You’re a sex god, this was fun, and we should do it again sometime,” while Aya felt more like “I want you; please love me” and had the temptation to tell Yoji that after he killed Takatori he intended to leave the team and the city with Aya-chan and that Yoji was welcome to come along if he wished.

Aya didn’t want their time together to end yet. While he’d never literally slept with anyone before, he wanted to, wondering if he’d end up with Yoji’s arms around him or himself curled around Yoji. He’d love to give Yoji another go, though he didn’t currently have the energy for it. Although his flower shop daydreams had involved him fucking Yoji, after getting a chance on the receiving end he wanted more of it tonight, just about aching for it as he craved the closeness and sensations, Yoji making him feel good from the inside. Yoji had wanted to do most of the work, so Aya could just lie back and bask....

But it was dangerous to want someone and even worse to _need_ him, and foolhardy to feel that way about someone who probably only saw him as an attractive in-house body to play with. People left, for various reasons, all the time, so he should never get used to having them around and especially never come to rely on them. _He_ intended to leave once he achieved his revenge.

His more cynical side told him that of course he’d discovered some fond feelings for the person who’d just given him the most and best sex he’d ever had because endorphins did things to people. He might feel differently when they wore off.

But Aya didn’t think so.

It would be smart to say good night to Yoji now and go to his own room and less comfortable bed to calm down, remind himself of who he had to be, put his armor back on, and go to his own bed, to _sleep_ , for the three hours he had before his alarm would go off. It had been nice to feel warm and wanted and have a little human contact, almost like a normal person, for a little while, but he had to go back to his usual life soon.

Besides, he didn’t deserve love, not even from another killer, nor did he have the space in his life or heart for it.

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to,” Yoji suddenly said softly, still playing with Aya’s hair. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Perhaps Aya’s face and body had given him away, another failure. Deciding to give Yoji a little honesty, Aya replied, “I want to. I just don’t know if it would be a smart idea.”

“I’ve never let that stop me.”

“I’m all too aware of that too. I can’t help thinking that you’ll try to stop me from getting out of bed in the morning.”

“If I did, and I’m not saying I would, it’d only be in your best interests.”

“Your ideas of my best interests probably don’t match mine.”

“ _You’re_ a masochist.”

Aya couldn’t argue that point, so he said, “You have your own masochistic tendencies.”

“But masochism is something reflected inward, so I could be good to _you_.”

Was he really having an intellectual discussion with Yoji naked while an equally naked Yoji played with his hair?

Was he really letting Yoji play with his hair?

It felt good.... (That was no excuse.)

Aya should leave. He could get up out of bed any moment now.

Any moment now.

Instead, he yawned again, widely, and his eyelids felt even heavier. Aya realized that he had two opponents in his argument--Yoji and his own body--and if his body couldn’t win the argument for more sex it could still defeat him by giving in to something else it wanted: sleep.

“You’re too tired to get up, and I know you’re comfortable where you are,” Yoji said. “So stay.”

Lacking the strength to fight any further, Aya replied, “...okay,” and dropped into sleep.

  


* * *

Defeated by his own biology, Aya went out like someone had flipped his power switch off, just _gone_ , so Yoji might not be getting another round tonight but he didn’t mind much. Aya looked so sweet in his sleep and made a nice, warm armful. As soon as Yoji gently pulled him in, Aya snuggled closer into him and put his arms around him a little. Grinning, Yoji turned off his lamp and let himself drift off.

  


* * *

Aya flinched when that horrible sound started. Alarm clock? But he felt so warm and comfortable and thick and heavy and _protected_ , and his eyelids didn’t want to move.

The sound stopped as suddenly as it began without him doing anything. False alarm? Oh, that was _awful_ , but he snickered a little as he sank back into the dark, welcoming depths of sleep.

  


* * *

“Aya!”

Aya jumped upward at the sound of Omi’s voice shouting near his ear. He didn’t get far though, not with Yoji wrapped around him like an octopus. Right, he’d slept in Yoji’s room, in Yoji’s warm bed. (In Yoji’s warm arms.) Omi must have picked the lock on the door to get in.

“You were supposed to open the shop forty minutes ago! I’m gonna be late to school because I noticed the shop was still closed right before I went to leave and then had to _find_ you,” Omi said.

Still half-asleep, Aya couldn’t figure out what had happened. “I set the alarm....”

“Yoji may have turned it off. You need to get moving! I know the shop is a ridiculous cover but Kritiker wants us to maintain it like a real business and keeps track of this stuff. We can’t goof off.”

As he became more awake, Aya realized that Omi now knew definitively that he and Yoji had had sex and even spent the rest of the night together, which meant that Kritiker might get told that soon and decide to take punitive measures if they thought Yoji and Aya getting together like that might compromise his or the team’s success rate. He’d have to soothe Omi to make sure that didn’t happen.

“I’m sorry. I fully intended to get to work on time.”

“After you shower and dress, report to me for questions before you open the shop. I’m already late for school, so I may as well get some answers first instead of going through the whole day wondering instead of concentrating on my schoolwork.”

Aya managed to disentangle himself from Yoji’s body without waking him up, which should have been impossible but Yoji wasn’t faking it either. Yoji would miss out on the first wave of the interrogations, the traitor. Looking sweet in his sleep and very pretty amidst the deep green of his sheets didn’t make up for it.

Before Aya got free of the covers, Omi said, blushing a little, “See me in the kitchen when you’re ready,” and left the room so Aya wouldn’t have to parade past him naked, and it suggested that Omi trusted him enough to know he wouldn’t just go back to sleep. Given how the day had started, Aya would accept any small mercies he could get. The air felt freezing, a shock, as soon as Aya left the warmth of Yoji’s covers and body heat.

Before he got into the shower, Aya quickly checked out his naked body and didn’t see any betraying marks that would be visible to the public once he dressed. He ached a bit but in a mostly good way, like he would after a good bout of exercise. Yoji had been gentle with him last night... except for the times when Aya had asked him not to be.

...he would be useless today if he kept getting erections like this.

He took a colder shower than usual, shivering the whole time.

Clean, dressed, brushed, Aya returned to Yoji’s room to set a new wakeup time in the clock. Maybe with this alarm Yoji would get up for his own flower shop shift.

Probably not.

When Aya arrived in the kitchen, Omi looked anxious and just about vibrated as he sat at the table. “I’ll be brief since I really need to get to the school. Aya, whatever you and Yoji have going on, it can’t interfere with the duties Kritiker gave us. Was this a one-night thing or, uhm...”

“...love? I don’t know what this is between us or if it’ll persist.” A large, treacherous part of Aya hoped it wouldn’t be just a single night, but he didn’t know whether love could happen, on either side, or if it even _should_. “I haven’t forgotten the reasons why I’m in Weiß, and they remain my highest priorities. I can’t promise that Yoji won’t be a dumbass, but for my part I’ll try to prevent problems from happening.” Wait. “Are you saying that it’s okay for something to... go on between me and Yoji as long as it doesn’t get in the way of Weiß business?” It would suit him just fine, since he preferred his private life to stay private.

“Possibly. I’ll have to think about it more.” Omi blushed even harder. When Aya raised an eyebrow at him, Omi said, “I won’t be thinking about _that_!”

“Your blush says otherwise.”

“I’m off to school! Just open the shop already. I’ll talk to Yoji later.” Omi made a strategic retreat out of the kitchen, which felt like a bit of a victory to Aya.

One of the good things about doing the first shift was that it tended to see so little business that he could set things up _after_ he changed the sign in the window to “Open” and unlocked the front door, letting him just open the shop immediately without further delays. Unfortunately, it also gave his unoccupied mind a lot of time to wander and daydream. And get stupid about what last night meant. He hadn’t even gotten a chance to see how Yoji would behave toward him today yet. While Aya knew that Yoji had a great love he’d been devoted to in his past, Yoji’s devastated reaction to her death had led to a long trail of shallow, very short-term flings. Aya could fall anywhere on that spectrum.

He did write a note quickly summarizing his conversation with Omi that he’d leave in Yoji’s room so Yoji at least wouldn’t end up walking into his own conversation with Omi totally blind. While he’d be working with Yoji in the shop later today, he had no idea if they’d find a chance to talk privately before Omi came back from school. No way would he talk about this in front of Ken or the customers.

The majority of the few customers Aya served reacted to him somewhat differently than usual. So did Ken after he clocked in at 11, so it had to be from something Aya didn’t realize _he_ was doing. Wonderful. He really hoped he didn’t give off some kind of “I got laid last night” signal to people but refused to ask Ken about it.

The occasional random hard-on that popped up didn’t help. (Yoji would probably say that it depended on what you wanted to use the hard-on _for_.)

During his lunch break, Aya stuck the note onto Yoji’s clock where it wouldn’t block the time. Its alarm remained set so far. Yoji slept through Aya’s visit, of course. Aya would let him get his last hour of sleep, but if he turned off his alarm again and didn’t make it to the shop it would be asskicking time.

  


* * *

When Yoji swatted his alarm to turn it off, he heard paper rustling. Curiosity fully woke him up.

He didn’t have Aya in bed with him, with Aya having left so long ago that not even his warmth remained in the sheets. Tragic. He hadn’t gotten another round of sex either.

Aya’s note explained a few things. While Yoji snickered over the bit about Aya’s alarm getting turned off--however did _that_ happen?--he winced at the abrupt in-person wakeup from an angry Omi. Facing the Omi inquisition freshly woken up after very little sleep, still entwined with his booty call, naked, not where he should be, and late for work could be _rough_. Yoji knew from experience. The note let him know that Omi knew about them and gave him an idea of what Omi had asked and said but also presented a faint undertone of “I’m giving you advance warning, something I didn’t get, asshole,” but Yoji accepted that as fair. Aya didn’t have Yoji’s years of badboy experience to insulate him from Omi’s moral outrage either. He took things so seriously. Interesting that Omi might not mind them being in a relationship.

Relationship. The word sent a kind of shudder through Yoji’s bones. Was that what they’d started? Yoji really didn’t know; he played these things by ear. At least Aya wouldn’t remind him of Asuka.... Who knew how Aya would be today or what he’d expect? This could get messy.

If he didn’t leave his room Aya would hunt him down, so he might as well start his workday. If it came down to it, Aya wouldn’t murder him in front of customers. Probably.

As soon as he put his apron on and walked out into the store, Ken grabbed him and pushed him off to the side, farther from Aya. “What the hell, Ken?” Yoji asked. Aya sent an annoyed glance their way before returning his full attention to his customer.

“Aya’s been kind of weird all day,” Ken whispered in his ear. “Even some of the customers are noticing. You were the last one who saw him last night, so can you tell me if something happened to him?”

Yoji grinned, which obviously ticked Ken off, but he couldn’t help it. You sure you really wanna know, Ken-ken? “Weird how?”

He could tell that Ken really wanted to punch him. “...weird! Different! He gets this weird little smile sometimes out of nowhere. He’s moving a little differently. Just weird! It’s not like I stare at him or anything.”

Dr. Yoji diagnosed lingering afterglow but didn’t know if he should share that diagnosis with Ken. Would Ken’s flailing be fun to watch or too disruptive in the shop? When Yoji looked over he saw Aya moving somewhat differently, not limping... maybe a little sore... but mostly like Aya’s body had been reminded last night that it could give and receive pleasure and hadn’t repressed it yet. Sensual.

Aya looked scenic in other ways today too. Pretty as usual, but he also wore tighter than usual dark jeans and a gray sweater that probably made his violet eyes take on more of a silver cast when it didn’t have a green apron over it. Yoji would have to wait and see.

Now Yoji wanted to hold different color swatches to him to check out the effects, even though he knew Aya would murder him for it.

“Whatever you’re seeing, Ken-ken, it doesn’t look like it’s getting in the way of him working,” Yoji said.

“Maybe not yet, but people are leaning into him closer today, while being crowded by people seems to drain him and make him cranky, so it’s only a matter of time. The guy’s a serious introvert. What? Get that look off your face. I’m not an idiot.”

“No comment.” Seriously, no comment. Ken wasn’t totally oblivious after all and had figured out something important about Aya that Yoji hadn’t. Yoji had just chalked it up to unfriendliness and some arrogance.

“You suck.”

“You wish.”

“No, I don’t. I _really_ don’t. Not everybody wants you.”

As Aya, one of the many people who wanted Yoji, walked past them, he said, “More work, less gossiping.” Okay, so getting a good fucking last night hadn’t changed _everything_.

“I’ll talk to him during the next lull we get, see what’s up,” Yoji whispered to Ken. Yeah, “talk.”

“Okay.” Ken looked cautiously hopeful, the sucker. With how much of a pain in the ass Ken could be, Yoji appreciated the times when Ken actually made things easier on him.

When Yoji came up to the counter, Aya shot him a worried look that made Yoji lean in to him and softly say, “I didn’t brag about it to Ken. He has no idea.” Yoji might have been tempted, but he hadn’t given in to temptation, rare for him and something that should be rewarded. He _should_ be able to brag about doing something as difficult as bedding Aya! He’d climbed a challenging mountain that few conquered!

Aya would also murder him for suggesting he’d “conquered” him.

“...good,” Aya, fortunately not a mind reader, whispered back. “If he has to find out, I’d like some control of how and when.”

Yoji wanted to be offended that Aya didn’t want to crow about how great a lay Yoji was to the world but figured that facing Hurricane Omi first thing in the morning had made Aya gun-shy. The kid had killed more than a few of _his_ boners over the years.

In about thirty minutes the crowd had died down, so Yoji walked up to Aya and asked, “Could we have a talk in the backroom? If it gets busy out here again, Ken could knock on the door to let us know we should come back.”

Although Aya looked surprised by and suspicious of the request, he just answered, “Sure.” He probably figured he could ask Yoji why during the promised talk.

Off to the side, Ken flashed Yoji a thumbs up. Oh, Ken, if only you knew. Maybe someday Aya would give the OK to tell him.

After Aya locked the door behind them, he asked, “So?”

“When Ken and I were talking earlier, it was about him wanting me to talk to _you_. He feels there’s something different about you today and says he saw customers noticing it too, and he wants to know why. He also said he worried that all these customers leaning closer into you all day would drain you and make you cranky.”

“...although I wouldn’t use the word ‘cranky,’ he’s not wrong. I didn’t think Ken noticed anything that didn’t involve a soccer ball.”

“I know, right?”

Aya sighed. “So everyone is aware I had sex last night?”

“I don’t know if they’ve made that connection, but they see _something_ and think you’re more... open to things than usual.”

“Ha ha. What will you end up telling Ken?”

“Maybe we should let him know. I mean, Omi already does.”

Aya suddenly couldn’t look him in the eye. “That does bring up something Omi was wondering about this morning that I couldn’t answer.”

“Yeah.”

“Whether this was a one-night thing. If it’s just sex or more.”

Yoji couldn’t help himself. “That’s two things.”

“If this is how you’re going to be about it, I’ll be spending _less_ time with you.”

“If I’m not going to be this way about it, what do you want?”

“What do _you_ want?”

“I asked first!”

“ _You’re_ the self-proclaimed king of one-night stands, while I’m the guy who doesn’t spend much time with or talk much to other people. Should I take _that_ as your answer?”

Although Aya tried to play it cool and disdainful, Yoji could see some genuine hurt and frustration seeping out so he replied, “I’m being a bit of a dick, aren’t I? Sorry. I like you, had a great time last night, and want more of you. If you’re interested, I’d like to continue and see what develops. If so, do _you_ want more than just sex? Because if you do, you’ll have to open up to me more about yourself, which is something you haven’t done much of with any of us.”

Looking thoughtful and somewhat torn, Aya answered, “I think my opening up is something that also depends on seeing how things develop. I have reasons for staying private.”

“You’ve been with us for years, so you have to know by now that we won’t betray you or anything.”

Yoji never would have noticed it if he hadn’t been watching Aya so closely, but Aya very briefly flinched before getting himself under better control. Now Yoji _really_ wanted to know, but he’d bide his time and instead said, “So we’re both interested,” as he moved closer.

“Yes.” Aya’s breathing sped up a little as Yoji leaned in even closer, pressing him against the door, and kissed him. Pinning Aya to surfaces to make out and have sex with him had become Yoji’s new favorite thing. Yoji put one leg between Aya’s, parting them, and pressed his thigh up, making him ride it, rubbing against him. It’d all be so much better and more immediate if they didn’t have their damned aprons in the way. Aya had one hand in Yoji’s hair and the other on the bared part of his lower back and delving below the waistline of Yoji’s pants, pulling him in even closer. He was so hard, and so was Aya....

Aya pulled his mouth away from Yoji to ask, “What... will you be telling Ken and Omi?”

Kissing Aya’s neck and frottage seemed so much more important than anything else. Aya smelled like roses.... “Hunh?”

“What will you tell... Ken and Omi? Omi will be back in about a half an hour. And don’t leave any... marks on my neck. If people are coming in closer to look at and ask about my hickeys, I’ll explode on them.”

No fun, and Aya shouldn’t still be this coherent and stubborn. “I’ll tell Ken you’re seeing someone. If he asks who, and you _know_ he’ll ask who, maybe I’ll tell him it’s me to see the look on his face.” He stroked up and down Aya’s fly in the hope that getting his cock petted would make Aya more agreeable again. “Can I?”

“O-okay. Yeah.”

It worked! Yes! “I’ll tell Omi that we’re continuing on and seeing how things go. From what you told me he’d said earlier and how much of a romantic he can be, he might like that.”

“But we’re also... not going to be late to work all the time.”

“Heh. Right!”

Aya jumped a little when someone pounded on the door from the other side. Ken shouted, “I need you guys out here!”

“Yeah? Well, I need my nookie,” Yoji muttered.

“Me too,” Aya answered, to Yoji’s pleased surprise, “but we better go. He won’t stop until we go back out.”

“Too true.”

“You’ll have to back off. You’re too distracting up against me.”

“Flatterer.” But Yoji let him have some space to neaten his hair and clothing a bit, though Aya’s tendency toward leaving his hair somewhat disheveled worked for him here. Yoji didn’t know whether Aya genuinely didn’t care much about his appearance or worked to seem that way.

Yoji’s usual look of _sexy_ dishevelment took a lot of work.

If he found out that Aya was actually vain, he’d _have_ to tease him about it.

  


* * *

Ken hadn’t been lying. Aya and Yoji walked out into a swarm of customers, fortunately leaving Ken too busy to ask them about their extended “conversation” in the backroom, something Aya would rather not talk about.

Or think about, especially since he had to get rid of his hard-on, but he couldn’t help himself and it left him too distracted. Repeat customers probably, hopefully, mistook it for Aya’s usual air of annoyed aloofness. Hopefully no one detected the faint scent of Yoji’s cologne, cigarettes, and musk atop his usual scent. Frustrated, his attempt at release interrupted, he couldn’t stop thinking about sex and Yoji’s body.

Did Yoji spend a lot of time in this state? If so, how did he get anything done? 

Out of his mind with lust, he’d agreed to let Yoji tell Ken about them. He should be thankful Yoji hadn’t asked for much else.

Yoji hadn’t marked up his neck. As insane as Aya might have been driven otherwise, he’d retained enough sense to prevent that. He found such public displays gauche in general, and in his case it would announce his weakness and make him a target for unwanted attention.

Omi walked in during the rush, grabbed Yoji by the arm without a word to anyone, and walked off with him, leaving Aya and Ken to deal with the customers alone. At first Aya thought he should hide how much that had annoyed him, but since Ken let _his_ annoyance show Aya didn’t bother.

How long would their talk take and what would be said? 

_Did_ he really want a relationship with Yoji, to have him as a... boyfriend? “Boyfriend” sounded so childish to him, but “partner” often described work roles and “lover” sounded like just sex. Aya didn’t know if he wanted or could handle more than just sex, especially since he didn’t seem to be handling “just sex” well. Lit up by endorphins and afterglow last night he’d thought he might have deeper feelings for Yoji, might even be falling in love a little, but Yoji had just reminded him of what _he’d_ have to do if they became involved in that way, that he’d have to open up about himself, give up some things, compromise. He didn’t know if he could or even should.

He also didn’t know what Yoji would be like in such a relationship. Maybe Yoji couldn’t stop being perpetually on the make, flirting with and propositioning everyone, and he could be very self-centered too, while Aya knew he himself could be difficult, his years as an assassin for Kritiker having erased some of his humanity and given him some trust issues.

Aya-chan would probably want a love relationship for him if she were awake but she wasn’t, and she had to remain his top priority. Aya didn’t know if Yoji could handle that.

Kritiker already used her as a hostage for his good behavior. If any of them found out about Yoji....

One night of pleasure had turned into a complicated, long-term predicament.

After some length of time--Aya couldn’t check in the midst of it to know for sure--the shop emptied out, leaving him and Ken some breathing room and time to relax. Ken said softly, “You look tired.”

Hearing concern in that, Aya answered, “I didn’t get much sleep. I can make it for the” Aya finally checked, “ten more minutes I have until my shift ends, then go to bed.” A few hours later he’d return to close out the register for the day.

Omi better be done with Yoji before Aya’s shift ended, because Aya refused to stay all that much longer to cover the shop.

He watched Ken struggle with the urge to ask him about last night but refused to give him an opening to make it easier for him to start an interrogation. Fortunately, Omi and Yoji returned with about two minutes to spare, distracting Ken and letting Aya leave in peace. Yoji looked perturbed but Aya wouldn’t get a good opportunity to talk to him about it in private until later anyway.

His fatigue gave him the benefit of letting him fall asleep almost as soon as he’d stripped down and settled into his bed instead of lying helplessly awake wondering and worrying.

  


* * *

Yoji didn’t appreciate being pulled out of a room without a word, especially not by someone so much smaller than him that they had to look ridiculous, but waited until they were somewhere private--hilariously, in the backroom--before asking, “What the hell, Omi?”

“I’ve been thinking about this _all day_. I couldn’t stop. I got absolutely nothing done right at school today,” Omi said.

“Since that’s not actually my fault, I don’t see it as a good excuse.”

“I’m sure Aya told you that I was going to talk to you about the... situation when I got back. He’s not _that_ closemouthed.”

“The talk, yeah. The pulling me out of the room like I was a naughty schoolboy, no. Some of the customers out there know us really well, and we’ll have to explain it to them later when they ask, and they _will_ ask.” Their repeat customers took way too much interest in their favorite florists’ lives.

Omi looked a little chagrined about that. “When you put it like that, okay, I’m sorry. I just thought about it and about what I’d say so obsessively that I wanted to get to it already.”

“Aya and I are hot, and you’re a teenage boy, but you should really find some self-control.”

“I didn’t think about it like that!”

“Sure you didn’t. Anyway, Aya told me about your conversation with him this morning and we talked about what we want to do. We agreed on going on to see how things develop.”

“You guys _talked_? Aya talked about his _feelings_?”

“Aya _can_ talk.” Especially if you had your hand on his face or dick, not that he’d tell Omi that since he didn’t want Omi to try it, especially since Omi seemed to have a bit of a crush on Aya. “He doesn’t want Kritiker to know about us. I’m sure you have some great guesses on why.”

While Aya might be paranoid and distrustful in general, his distrust of and cautiousness toward Kritiker seemed to be rooted in personal experience, actual events. Yoji had noticed long ago that Kritiker had Aya on a much shorter leash and tighter collar than they did the rest of Weiß, and the fact that Aya let them meant they held something major over his head.

“Yeah. Your... thing together isn’t a problem so far, so I won’t say anything. But if that changes....”

“Yes, Mom.”

“I mean it! You really need to communicate with him so you’re on the same page about what it is you’re doing together. Like, if he’s just a booty call or your side piece, he better be aware of it and fine with it. The team doesn’t need sniping matches or a messy breakup from you two.”

“My ‘side piece’? Omi! Is the internet corrupting you?”

“You wish.”

“There’s nothing to worry about. It’s me.”

“Yeah, I know, and you can be a bit of a man whore. Are you going to still flirt with anything that breathes in front of him?”

“That’s low, Omi. That really hurt.” Damn it, it did. What the fuck, kid? What had he ever done to Omi to deserve this?

“Sorry.” But he didn’t sound sorry enough. “Maybe the two of you together could be a good thing for the team. Aya hasn’t really formed any bonds or attachments to us, but now he’s bonding with you. Keep it up. Get him to open up more.”

What? “So I should keep fucking him to make him more loyal to Weiß and wring information out of him? Manipulate him? I’m your spy and a honeypot?” He _hated_ that, especially when someone commanded him to do it to a... friend. If someone Aya had come to trust reported things he said and he found out about it, he’d talk even _less_.

“No! That sounds sordid.”

“Yeah, it really does.”

“But he wants you and you want him, so it’s fine.”

It really wasn’t, but Omi either believed that or was in deep denial, and either way couldn’t be convinced, not when he had _that_ look on his face. It made Yoji wish he had Aya’s habit of occasionally answering things with just a “hnnn,” since that was a way of replying and getting through a conversation without truly agreeing or condoning. If _he_ did it now, it would be too obvious.

“When you’re both off-shift, you can talk about it,” Omi said brightly. “Or you could talk and he can do what he does. The news will probably be a relief for him.”

“...sure, Omi.”

When they walked back out of the shop, Yoji noticed Aya looking tired and somewhat harried, probably from the customers and Ken. He’d obviously hit his “enough” point hard. Aya cast him a somewhat worried look before leaving work, hopefully to take a nap. When tired, Aya could be so much crankier. As Yoji worked, maybe he could figure out what to tell him about the conversation later. Maybe he’d find a way to be good for both Aya and Omi without compromising or being too much of a traitor.

  


* * *

Hours later, he still had no idea how much to tell Aya or what he could do. His thoughts chased themselves in circles inside his head.

Ugh. Less thinking, more ogling. Aya had returned to help close up the shop for the day, and while he might prefer to wear looser clothing than Yoji, at least when he wasn’t doing the leather-clad killer thing, that pair of jeans he had on didn’t hide his _nice_ ass as he stood there closing out the register. As much as Yoji wanted to pounce, he didn’t want to be a pest so he’d wait until Aya finished counting. Aya should generously reward Yoji’s generosity, but who knew?

The moment Aya had gotten through his task, Yoji approached him (somewhat noisily, since assassins didn’t react well to someone trying to sneak up on them), glued himself to Aya’s back, and put his arms around him, snaking his hands under Aya’s apron and setting one atop Aya’s fly and the other under Aya’s sweater and undershirt--an undershirt too, Aya? Really?--to rest against the warm skin of his stomach, ready to drift lower as needed. Damn, Aya really did have nice, hard abs.

Although he stiffened in a bad way at first, Aya relaxed in his hold and asked, “Does this mean that talk with Omi went well or badly?”

“I don’t want to think or talk about Omi right now,” Yoji answered before he nipped the rim of Aya’s ear, the one with the long earring, and grinned at how that made Aya shiver.

Despite that shiver, Aya said, “Not here.”

“The shop’s closed and empty, the security grating is down so nobody can even look in, Omi knows and semi-approves, and Ken can fuck off.”

“I’m constantly working right here. In front of other people.” 

“And if we did it here you wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about it whenever you’re working here in front of other people? That’s kind of the point, Aya. It adds spice.” He let the hand on Aya’s stomach start to drift under Aya’s waistband.

Somehow Aya said, though shakily, “Maybe I don’t need that much spice in my diet.”

“Live a little.” He enjoyed being pressed up against Aya like this. It’d be even better if he’d move his hips a bit to grind but Aya might consider that cheating and say no because of it. Aya’s hair felt and smelled good against Yoji’s face.  
  
“Is there some good reason why we can’t do this upstairs in private in a bedroom near or in a comfortable bed?”  
  
“Routine is the silent killer.” 

“There’s nothing routine about any of this for me.”

“Aw, sweet.” Having seen that Aya’s ears were a sensitive spot for him, Yoji took advantage by lightly blowing hot air into one.  
  
Shivering again, Aya said, “The backroom, after I put this cash tray away. Not here. The backroom is still a bit naughty, and it’s my final offer for non-bedroom sex.”  
  
Hot damn. He hadn’t expected Aya to agree to any of it. “I’ll accept that offer.”  
  
“You have to let go of me.”  
  
“I’m getting to it.” It helped when he told himself that he needed to let go now to get a better reward later.

  


* * *

Aya’s brain didn’t come back online until Yoji let go of him and stepped away. He found it much easier to think when he didn’t feel so warm, wanted, safe, and turned on, when he didn’t have Yoji’s rising interest pressed against his ass or Yoji’s hand sliding down into his pants. Didn’t stop him from still wanting what Yoji offered though. “This should take no more than ten minutes. Meet me in the backroom.”

“I will. I just want to watch you leave first. It’s a nice view.”

Aya knew he’d brought this on himself. As he left, he could feel Yoji’s gaze on his ass like a nearly physical weight, and it made him remember the pleasure and sensations of being filled by Yoji’s cock last night and yearn to have it again. He nearly _ached_ for it. Aya’s hard-on made it a little difficult to walk.

Things were getting out of hand very quickly.

His worry didn’t stop him from quickly and accurately finishing his duties and returning to the backroom though, where Yoji awaited him with a smile and hunger on his face. His heart pounding, too eager, Aya locked the door, took off his apron, and started to pull his sweater off.

  


* * *

Without the green apron in the way, Aya’s gray sweater really did lend a more silvery cast to his violet eyes. “No, not yet,” Yoji said. “Let _me_ undress you.”

Looking surprised and a little intrigued, Aya smoothed his sweater back down over his torso. He’d definitely dressed better today, and Yoji wondered if that had been a deliberate attempt to be even more appealing to him.

Yoji wondered who and what Aya had been before the terrible thing happened to him that made him sell himself to Kritiker for a chance at revenge. He knew Ken’s story, poor guy, and that Omi hadn’t even remembered anything before his time with Kritiker until recently, but Aya remained a mystery. He’d already found out that Aya had more sexual experience than he’d expected, though seemingly not with guys.

When Yoji came in close and grabbed the bottom hems of the sweater and undershirt, his fingers brushing the warm skin of Aya’s stomach underneath, Aya’s breath caught. It made Yoji grin as he pulled them off over Aya’s head, further disordering his already disheveled red hair. Yoji knew Aya worked out only to wield his katana better and be a better killer, but it certainly made his chiseled torso hot to look at and touch too, all that hard muscle....

Aya kissed him, taking the initiative. Yoji approved, and deepened it as he unbuttoned and unzipped Aya’s fly, stroking his erection through the fabric as he did so for the way it made Aya gasp into his mouth. Fuck, his own cock could drill through steel.

“I wanna fuck you so badly right now,” Yoji said. “Can I?”

Flushed, pupils dilated, lips a little swollen from kissing, Aya looked delectable. “I’m a little bit... sore, so you’d have to... go a bit easy on me, but yeah. I want it. I want you.” His voice had a dark, sexy rumble in it that further increased Yoji’s need to bend him over something and _have_ him.

But he could be gentle and take it slower than that. Didn’t want to scare Aya off doing it again in the future by hurting him. Didn’t want to hurt Aya at all. “I’ll take care of you. It’ll be _so_ good.” As he pulled Aya’s jeans and underwear down to the floor, he knelt down and nuzzled at his hip, close to his hard, dripping cock but deliberately not close enough.

“Yoji! I said to take it easy on me... not tease the hell out of me,” Aya gasped.

“It’ll be easier on you if you’re panting for it by the time I get around to fucking you.” Besides, seeing Aya so desperate for him did things for Yoji’s lust and ego.

“You’ll have to work at that.”

“I am so up for it.”

Yoji pulled his own shirt off and set the tube of lube nearby then started to thoroughly lick Aya’s cock and stroke his balls and perineum, smiling as he felt Aya’s knees weaken and his hands go into Yoji’s hair, gripping but not pulling. When his fingers slid back a little more, he felt Aya’s puckered opening twitch and give a little at his touch. Yeah, Aya definitely wanted his cock.

But he wanted to warm Aya up more first so he moved from licking on to sucking, which led to Aya moaning and starting to pull on his hair. By the time he slicked up his fingers and slid the first one in, it glided right in. When he rubbed Aya’s sweet spot with it, Aya would’ve come if Yoji hadn’t already gripped the base of his cock with his other hand.

“Yoji!” It almost came out as a whine.

Yoji let Aya’s cock slide down his tongue and out of his mouth, giving the head some special attention, before looking up at Aya, grinning, and asking, “What?” He couldn’t help being a smartass. He didn’t remove the hand acting as a cockring either, and he slid a second finger in and started gently scissoring, opening Aya up more, though Aya seemed receptive enough that he wouldn’t need much more preparation.

It took Aya about a minute to recover his brain, but he did get “Fuck me already” out.

Yoji’s cock just about jolted at that, but Yoji said, “I want to make sure you’re ready.” Teasing Aya meant teasing himself too, but he liked it.

“I’m fucking ready, so fuck me.” And Omi thought Aya couldn’t talk. “And take your damned pants off. It’s weird being naked while you’re half dressed.”

Yoji could see how that might make Aya feel off balance, so he said, “Sure, as long as you don’t come without me,” and stood up to do so. He didn’t know if Aya would be able to hold his orgasm in if Yoji took the clamp away, but Aya managed. “Hey, turn around. I want to get a look at that cute butt and take you from behind.”

Aya somehow turned a little redder at that but said, “You have to take your fingers out first” with admirable dignity.

“Done.”

Once unencumbered, Aya turned around and put his hands on the edge of the nearby work table to brace himself, showing off a shapely back and ass... and some more scars from their work as assassins. They made Yoji feel sad--Aya was too young and pretty to bear such marks--but he didn’t let on about it. No way he’d kill the mood, not when they were so close to fully getting it on, not when they both wanted it so much. He put a condom on then stroked one hand down Aya’s spine to his ass and smiled at the shivers his move inspired. The shivers increased as Yoji came in close and breathed on the back of Aya’s neck. His own cock in hand, he stroked its head back and forth across Aya’s hole. Sweet torture.

“Are you trying to kill us both?” Aya asked, sounding a bit strangled.

Aya had a point. Besides, if he held back much longer, he might lose his mind and not be able to stop himself from thrusting in hard from sheer need. Yoji did a slow, steady push inside instead, then had to stop a moment to keep his self-control, adjust to the tight heat sheathing him, and give Aya a chance to adjust to him. Then he started rocking and swiveling his hips, while rubbing against Aya’s prostate as often as possible, and grinding. Aya let out a sound that might be described as a whine, bit his lower lip, clenched his hands on the edge of the table, and pushed himself back against Yoji, but with Yoji already balls-deep in him he couldn’t get much more and couldn’t force Yoji to speed up. It gave Yoji easier kissing and nipping access to Aya’s ear and neck though.

“I’m going to _kill you_ ,” Aya panted.

  


* * *

He could barely think and didn’t have any pride or dignity left, not with Yoji torturing him with pleasure, though never quite _enough_. He needed to _come_. If he stroked himself off and reached orgasm that way, would it force to Yoji to finally _move_? Would Yoji try to stop him?

What was Yoji even thinking doing this? If he intended to show his loverman credentials, he’d already succeeded and could just get to the real fucking now. If he did it this way out of not wanting to hurt Aya’s recently virgin ass, he didn’t need to worry this much about it.

Needing some satisfaction, his frustration and anger giving him the necessary words, Aya hoped this worked: “Yes, you have skills, you’ve fully shown them, so just fuck me already. If you don’t, this is the last time you’re getting anywhere near my ass, and I mean it. You know how intractable I can be, so you know I can do it. You’re so busy showing how good, thoughtful, and gentle you are that you’re actually starting to suck because I am so ready for more now. Stop toying with me.”

Yoji seemed surprised. “I’m not toying with you. I’m doing this for you!”

“So let me come for me!”

“ _Oh_. Sorry.” Yoji started to move more, working up to thrusting, much more satisfying.

“ _Yes_.”

Aya could feel Yoji’s grin at the nape of his neck, and although Aya resented the idea of Yoji feeling smug about this he couldn’t get too bothered about it while Yoji finally gave him what he needed, making him feel so good. Joined, moving together, Yoji inside him sending sparks of pleasure up his spine and radiating throughout his body.... When Yoji’s hand closed gently around the base of Aya’s cock and started to stroke, Aya climaxed immediately in sweet relief. The next few thrusts Yoji gave before he came felt like so much more to Aya’s sensitized body.

  


* * *

That had been _nice_. Smirking, satisfied, Yoji was glad Aya had talked him into it. Yoji had been dying for that all day, but he’d gotten so invested into taking things slow and gentle that Aya had to beg. Spent and sleepy, Aya leaned back against him, so... something. Sweet? Warm? (Loving?) Yoji couldn’t say but decided he liked it.

“If we’d done this in a bed,” Aya murmured, “I could now lounge around in it half-asleep and maybe work myself up into making out with you and more sex. Instead, we have to get dressed and try to avoid the rest of the team on our way up to your bedroom.”

“We’re going to my bedroom?”

“Your room is cozier than mine and your bed is bigger. Otherwise, you could sleep alone if that’s really what you want.”

“That has almost never been what I want.”

“That’s the impression I’ve gotten. We’ve left a bit of a mess here. I don’t want to traumatize Omi and Ken.”

“You really think Ken would figure it out?”

“He’s an adult with working male parts.”

“How would you know about those Ken parts? Hey, don’t hit me!”

“Don’t say things that tempt me to hit you. I could clean up here. While I’m doing that, maybe you could...” Aya suddenly seemed uncertain of himself, shy, tense, “...put some dinner together for us so we could eat alone together in your bedroom?”

Wow. That had been a huge step forward. “I’d love to,” Yoji replied as he kissed the side of Aya’s neck.

Aya relaxed again. “I’ll be there after I get done here. I’ll probably be done before you get dinner and escape the Omi inquisition.”

“We’ll see.” Yoji gently pulled out, cleaned himself up, and threw his clothes back on. He didn’t put a lot of effort into dressing since he figured he wouldn’t stay dressed for all that long. As he gave Aya’s nude body an appreciative look, he said, “It’s a crime to cover you up.”

Aya actually blushed, so cute, and said, “I won’t get anything done with you staring at me, so get moving.”

“Yes, master.” Yoji bowed to him before leaving then quickly shut the door behind him to make sure nobody else got to see his naked Aya.

  


* * *

Cold now, Aya quickly put his clothes back on before cleaning the area up since he needed to get warm and get his mind back on track. His ass did ache a bit but a... pleasant, almost satisfying ache, and Yoji had been exquisitely careful and gentle with him, for a while too much so. He had to stop thinking about this.

He also had to make sure he didn’t miss any spots. Surprise jizz in the backroom wouldn’t make anyone happy. At least the heavy scent of flowers, earth, and a hint of dust disguised any other smells.

Aya didn’t consider himself sexually adventurous, but in the course of one day he and Yoji had already had sex in three different rooms in the building, two of them team work spaces.

The faster he cleaned, the faster he could go perv in an area where the only person who might see him do it was Yoji.

He was going to have a private, intimate dinner with Yoji in Yoji’s bedroom. That he’d suggested himself. How did _this_ become his life? Did he dare hope that this wouldn’t turn to shit the way everything else in his life had over the last few years? He actually felt a little optimistic.

  


* * *

As he entered the kitchen, Yoji grinned at Omi and Ken as they sat at the table eating. “Hey, guys.” Dinner consisted of chicken and vegetables in a sauce, with rice on the side, probably made by Omi. “Looks good, Omi. Smells great too.”

Ken stopped devouring his food and looked up. “How do you know I wasn’t the one who cooked?”

“Because your cooking looks like mine: like we threw a few things together and called it a dish. Omi’s stuff always looks more put together. Prettier too.”

“Compliments will get you everywhere,” Omi replied. “Is Aya coming to eat with us too?”

Yoji took out a large tray, some plates, utensils, and napkins. “Actually, he’ll be eating in my room with me tonight. It was even his idea.”

Ken’s jaw dropped, but Omi looked pleased. At this rate, Ken might figure it out long before Aya made any announcements. “Yoji, don’t do anything... weird to him, okay?” Ken said in a very “serious business” voice.

“Huh? ‘Weird’ how? Besides, you said earlier that he was already acting ‘weird,’” Yoji answered partly with smartassery but partly out of genuine curiosity.

“I think he’s innocent about some things, so don’t mess with him. I don’t know what his deal is, but if he’s anything like the rest of us he’s been through a lot and doesn’t need you adding any more shit to his pile.”

Omi looked surprised and almost proud of Ken, the traitor, but Yoji replied, “What the hell? Where did you get this idea of me? It’s not like I’m someone who pulls the wings off flies or eats babies.”

“It’s not like I think you’d do it to be mean, just that... ugh. I don’t know how to put it.”

“Don’t worry about Aya. You won’t have to protect him from me.”

“You’re taking it the wrong way!”

“There’s a _good_ way to take it?”

Ken thought he knew so much about Yoji, yet he hadn’t known that saying this shit would only make Yoji even more determined to spend even more time with Aya? Idiot. Asshole.

Ken had soured Yoji’s mood and afterglow. He’d have to snap himself out of it before talking to Aya, who definitely didn’t need to suffer.

Oh yeah, this image should do it: Aya, looking glowy and freshly fucked and maybe sitting on Yoji’s bed waiting impatiently for him because he wanted, _needed_ , more of the steamy, sweet lovin’ only Yoji could give him. No one aside from Yoji knew how hot and soft Aya was on the inside....

That fixed his mood. Left him hard and grinning too.

Yoji took a large helping of food from the pots for the both of them--good sex gave a man quite an appetite--while giving Aya’s plate more of the kinds of vegetables Yoji thought he’d enjoyed in the past, then Yoji got a bottle of beer for himself and a small can of a cold tea Aya liked. “Aya’s waiting for dinner. See you later.”

The scene that awaited Yoji in his bedroom as he brought their dinner tray in didn’t look quite as openly sexy as some of his earlier fantasies but he still found it appealing. Aya had left the room mostly dim aside from the glow of some lit candles--much more romantic (and kinda gutsy) than he’d expected of Aya in such matters--and straightened out the bedsheets so he could sit seiza on top of the bed, though Yoji quickly realized that position meant a more currently sensitive part of Aya’s bottom didn’t have to be pressed against anything or take any weight, and since Yoji was the reason he needed to do that.... Aya’s face lit up a bit as he saw Yoji, though part of that might come from wanting to eat, but since Yoji rarely got to see his face do that, Yoji would happily accept it.

As Yoji sat and carefully set their tray on his bed, he said, “Ken thinks you might need to be protected from me.”

“...I can’t totally dismiss that idea.”

Yoji probably should’ve expected that, but still: “So mean!”

“Making an effort to get me food and drink I like has scored you some points though. Hell, _noticing_ what foods and drinks I like. Thank you.” If Aya ever smiled like that in the shop, they’d have to deal with even more of those useless, squealing, intrusive girls who creeped them out, were constantly underfoot, and never bought anything. Better for the team if Aya only flashed it privately at Yoji. 

“You know, with the way we’re going even Ken is going to figure it out. We’re not exactly being discreet. I think he kind of has already but he’s in denial about it. Are you okay with that?”  
  
“I guess. It’s not like I can see myself making an announcement to him anyway, and I’m scared of how you’d phrase it to him.”  
  
“Again, you’re so mean! Where’s the trust, where’s the love?"  
  
“I _know_ you.”

“You love it.”

“Suuuure.”

After that, they ate mostly in silence, but a comfortable one. Aya didn’t do much small talk, and Yoji didn’t want to be the lone guy putting out all the effort for someone who didn’t need or want it. It left Yoji more space to appreciate his company and the meal.

Though he _did_ have to say, once it struck him again, “You’d look amazing in indigo.”

Aya snorted, not sexy but funny. “Do you want to _dress_ me now? It seems like the opposite of what you’ve spent the day trying to do.”

“Hey, I’m an artist, baby.”

“Does that line ever really get you laid?”

“I am! And you’d be surprised. But you would look good. You know, I should get indigo sheets to lay you on.”

That stopped Aya, but not for the reason Yoji expected. “...that sounds like you see a future together for us. So you really are thinking long-term about this?”

Huh. “...yeah, I guess I am,” Yoji replied. “Cool.”

Aya smiled, and Yoji smiled back. Aya looked contented, sleepy, a little vague, and so completely delicious that he needed to be pounced on.  
  
“You mentioned something earlier about working yourself up into making out with me again if I got you to a bed,” Yoji said. “Well, here we are.”

“I thought you’re supposed to wait at least 30 minutes after eating.” Aya didn’t look like he was kidding but had such a deadpan face that sometimes you couldn’t tell.  
  
“That’s for swimming. Have you actually been secretly adorable for years and I just didn’t notice, which means I fail as a detective?”  
  
“I’ve been told by many people that I’m not cute. You were one of them.”

“They were wrong. _I_ was wrong.”

From the pleased and sultry look on Aya’s face at hearing that, Yoji would definitely get more making out and sex from him in the near future.

For ages Yoji had been saying that Aya would have a much nicer personality if he got laid, and it turned out that he’d been completely correct, not that he was stupid enough to mention it again to Aya. (So there, Ken.) So much improvement after a single day of fucking around made Yoji wonder how much improvement he’d see if Aya got laid a lot for a week, a month, or more. Would it be cumulative?

Yoji looked forward to finding out.

 

### End


End file.
